dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue to War - The Birth of Revolution
This is the first chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Prologue to War - The Birth of Revolution Originating from the Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans swore to serve the galactic tyrant - Frieza. Unbeknownst to the Saiyans, their home planet of Vegeta had been destroyed by Frieza himself, in the fear of the Saiyans becoming too strong. The remaining Saiyans didn't know of this, and thought it to have been destroyed by a giant meteor, but only one knew the truth... His name was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, and he wanted Frieza dead. He and two of the other remaining Saiyans were left by Frieza to work under him, and they continued to grow stronger on one of Frieza's dominated planets, Frieza 79. Before Frieza had destroyed Planet Vegeta, groups of the Saiyans were sent to planets to destroy the inhabitants and sell the planets for profit. Nowadays, Frieza's soldiers do the work, alongside the remaining three Saiyans. Whenever the Saiyans were sent to a weak planet, they would take along genetically engineered creatures known as Saibamen. These creatures only have low power levels - about the same as any lower-class soldier, but always managed to pack a half-decent punch. However, one of Frieza's top scientists managed to corrupt a Saibaman's creation. He had attempted to merge storaged Saiyan DNA into the process, altering it in strange ways that were not visible until the creation was complete. But the scientists were very surprised that this had actually improved the Saibaman. It had developed Saiyan-like body capabilities, an enormous power level and a red colour as opposed to the original Saibaman colour of green. Interested in this new evolution of the bio-warrior, the scientists dubbed this new Saibaman as Project Red - referring to its colour. This new red Saibaman had its fighting skills put to the test against one of the remaining Saiyan warriors, Raditz - who was just about to depart for Planet Earth to conquer it and also look for his brother - a fourth Saiyan survivor - but he thought a fight would get his blood pumping for battle. Both Red and Raditz were sent into a fighting chamber - which was a special chamber made for measuring fighting skills. Raditz spent his time staring down Red, whilst Red merely stood still with his eyes shut. Raditz didn't want any more time wasted, as he had business to attend to, so he dashed at the stationary Saibaman and blasted an energy wave at it. Red stood completely still until the last second, in which he kicked the wave back at Raditz in mid-flight. Raditz took the blast and shot backwards, landing with a crash on the ground. The on-looking researchers were astounded by this show of power and speed by a Saibaman. And their amazement continued when Red jumped at Raditz and crashed down onto his stomach whilst he was lying on the ground. Raditz coughed up a large amount of blood and lay on the ground, slowly bleeding from his chest. Red stood back and revealed a powerful energy ball in his hands, with enough power to easily destroy Raditz ten times over. Raditz opened one of his eyes weakly, and saw Red standing above him. He flinched terribly at this, but Red thought it pointless to take the Saiyan's life, so he turned his attention to the fighting chamber wall, behind which were the on-looking researchers. Red blasted the wall down with the energy ball, killing all behind it. An alarm suddenly started to blare out around the training chamber. Red quickly turned his attention back to Raditz, and stuck his claw onto his chest. Raditz's body quickly lit up red and then back to normal - his health had completely returned to him. He stood to face Red, confused by his powers. "There's no time to waste," spoke Red, "I know you're miserable doing what you do. Make life your own and come with me. We can combine our powers to take down Frieza and his empire." "W-what?" said Raditz in shock, "Take on Frieza?! That's suicide!" "If you want to live your life as a slave to him then don't come with me," said Red firmly, as he turned his back, "I personally don't care if you live or die like the other Saiyans... But if you want one shot at walking a different fate, then feel free to tag along..." Red then blasted another hole through the fighting chamber wall and flew away down it. Raditz thought about what Red had said for a few seconds, and then thought if he had a fighting partner such as Red, then maybe defeating Frieza was a possibility. Thinking positively, he forgot about going to Earth, and joined Red in his conquest. Meanwhile, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and his elite warrior comrade, Nappa had just finished off a race of weak aliens and near-destroyed their planet, when they received an alert message through their scouters. "Prince Vegeta," spoke the voice, "Raditz and a wild Saibaman have destroyed the fighting chamber and are now loose on Frieza 79." "What do you want me to do about it?" tutted Vegeta, "Get one of the lower-class to put out that fire, I have more important things to deal with. A Saibaman and that weakling Raditz are of no threat to me. Now do not call upon me again unless it’s an important issue." Vegeta then cut off contact to his scouter. "Trouble from a Saibaman, huh?" laughed Nappa, "We leave for a bit of fun and within one hour, the planet is in ruin thanks to a pathetic little green wretch..." "The Saiyan race is dead, Nappa... They were all born too weak..." said Vegeta, "We are the last of a warrior race. Your father, my father, Raditz's father - all dead. But I will never forget the words my father gave me before Frieza killed him..." "Frieza killed him..?" asked Nappa, "What did he tell you?" "He told me of the legend of the Super Saiyan..." said Vegeta, "A warrior from our own race that lives only in legend. If we keep fighting and destroying at the pace we're at now, then we'll surely become Super Saiyans - the strongest beings in the universe! Even that wretch Frieza will fear us!" "Even stronger than Frieza..." said Nappa, "The strongest beings in the universe... Sounds like a pretty swanky title..." "Sounds like MY kinda title..." laughed Vegeta, "Frieza killed everyone, Nappa... He'll pay for what he did to our race with his own blood." "Yeah..." said Nappa, "He'll be choking on his actions soon enough..." "And if all else fails," continued Vegeta, "You know what else there is? I recently overheard Zarbon talking with Frieza about these things called Dragonballs..." "Dragonballs?" asked Nappa. "They're apparently mystic orbs," explained Vegeta, "When 7 are brought together, the bearer can get any wish he desires. Think of it, Nappa... Super Saiyans and immortality!" "Now there's a title that we're truly worthy of!" laughed Nappa. "Zarbon said that there are two sets that he knows of," said Vegeta, "So we'll have to act fast... There's one set on a planet called Namek, and another set on one called Earth. They're both light-years away, but Frieza's heading for Namek. I wouldn't want to compete against him for them right now... He'd tear us apart... So how about we head to Earth?" "Sure thing," said Nappa, "Good move." "The highest rank in the whole universe..." smirked Vegeta, "Eternity will be ours for the taking! Let's not hesitate, Nappa. Right now, we're leaving. Destination: Planet Earth. Frieza will want immortality too, so we've got to beat him to it. Let's go!" With that, the two Saiyans exited their current planet and headed for Earth. Unbeknownst to Vegeta and Nappa, the Saiyan and the wild Saibaman - Raditz and Red - had managed to hijack one of Frieza's main spacecrafts and hi-tail it into space, far away from Frieza 79. Red had noticed Raditz's weak tendencies and had decided to train him. Raditz was curious as to where the Saibaman was taking him, but frankly didn't care, as he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Whilst Red was staring into space through the main window, Raditz was exploring the ship and seeing what sort of facilities Frieza's main forces had to offer. As he walked, Raditz thought quietly to himself. "That Saibaman's energy feels unreal..." he thought, "Like I've never sensed before... Maybe we ''could ''take on Frieza with strength like that..." He soon continued his walk without thought. All looked near enough the same as the main Saiyan quarters back on Frieza 79, until Raditz came across the training chamber for Frieza's elites. It looked incredibly sleek, and had both a gravity suppression mechanism, and what appeared to be a strange time alterer. By looking at it, Raditz determined that it could speed up or slow down time to a certain degree. Raditz thought that this technology was remarkable compared to that on Frieza 79. "No wonder Frieza's forces are so powerful..." he thought to himself, "With this sort of technology, a low-class warrior could become an elite in only a few days... A round or two in here and I'll become even stronger than Vegeta..." He continued to admire the fine piece of craftsmanship all over. "This could even be a prototype for Frieza himself," Raditz thought still, "I won't waste this." Raditz then left the training room to meet up with Red in the main bay. The Saibaman stood without motion, staring into space, with complex thoughts buzzing around his mind. He watched the dankness in front of him as comets and stars rushed by. "Space is vast..." he thought to himself, "I don't know how or when, but I will soon rise to power and conquer every square inch of it. Maybe it's the Saiyan within me... or just the thirst for power that any warrior shares, but I will control this universe. Not even the legend of the Super Saiyan will stop me..." Soon after, Raditz walked in. Red turned to face him. "You, Saibaman," he spoke, "Where are we heading anyway? You don't know how to work this thing..." "Does it matter?" asked Red, "This marks the beginning of an era, Raditz - The beginning of the end of Frieza." "Whatever..." tutted Raditz, "And just what are your plans for defeating Frieza, huh? You may be strong, but there's not a chance in Hell that you can beat him now." "First of all," came the reply, "The name's Red, and don't you forget it. And second, I know I'm not strong enough to take on Frieza at the moment. He'd grind me into the ground like a pebble..." Red turned back, looked into space and finished his sentence, "...and I'm one of the strongest beings in the universe at this moment." "You're one of the strongest?! Liar!" shouted Raditz, "You're not even a Saiyan! We're natural born warriors - natural born killers! Look at you... Just one of our lowly laboratory experiments not even worth bragging about..." "Then tell me, killer," asked Red, turning round quickly, "Why did I bring you so easily to the brink of death? Surely a 'natural born warrior' would be capable of bringing down a 'lowly laboratory experiment' with ease?" Raditz flinched for a second. "You... caught me off guard back there..." he stuttered. "Don't give me that," said Red, "You are a weak warrior, Raditz. There's no getting around it." Raditz clenched his fists. He hated being referred to as weak and wasn't going to let a mouthy Saibaman get the better of him. "You're just a Saibaman at best!" he roared, and threw a punch at Red. Red dodged the punch easily. "Come on and fight me, you weed!" Raditz shouted, "Show me your true fighting power!" Raditz then tried a small fighting rally against Red which - of course - was child's play to the mighty Saibaman. "Cut it out NOW!" shouted Red. He threw a mighty punch straight at the centre of Raditz's armour. It smashed straight through and embedded deep into Raditz's gut. The Saiyan fell straight to his knees - unconscious. Red then left him on the ground to think whilst he bled. "You have a great fighting spirit..." he thought to himself, as he saw Raditz's blood leak slowly across to his feet, "You'll become a great warrior under my training... But rest assured, the day will come when we fight each other with a no-holds-bar match... Then we'll see who's the strongest one around truly is, S With that, Red turned and continued to stare out into space. A year passed, and Raditz learned that Red wanted to train him. The two started off slightly rocky, as Raditz was obviously weak compared to Red. Raditz soon suggested the idea of the two training under intense gravity and decreased time in the fighting chamber. Red was intrigued, and agreed to train Raditz within the chamber. Red took the gravity change with a much greater effect than Raditz did, as Raditz was used to slight gravity increases. With Red's small body and unawareness of gravity against Raditz's ability to fight under heavier conditions, the two warriors training evenly - learning from one another's actions. The two trained for a year under the conditions of intense gravity and slow time. The timer altering device attached to the chamber meant that a year inside the chamber only counted for a week outside of the chamber, which was incredible training time for the two warriors. They soon became much more powerful than any other warrior their ship came across and were proud of their progress. The two also developed a friendly bond between themselves, like two brothers would have. Raditz's attitude of thrashing his opponents until they begged for mercy changed greatly whilst training with Red. Red's motto: "Break Your Limits", got to Raditz with great effect, only training to better himself, and nothing more. Red did the same, and the two warriors grew stronger together. One day whilst training heavily, Red managed to knock Raditz aside at long last after an hour long rush of energy. Red dropped his guard and looked at Raditz panting. "Maybe it's about time we called it a day, don't you think?" laughed Red, "We've practiced for hours already." Red then limped to the door of the fighting chamber holding one of his arms, when he turned back to the sound of Raditz's voice. "Wait, Red!" winced Raditz, "Let's keep... at it." Red looked at Raditz, and his eyes widened as he saw his training partner slowly stand, with his regular blue aura slowly turning into a golden one. Red watched on in amazement as Raditz suddenly looked up as if struck by lightning. He let out a mighty yell of power. With this yell, his hair turned golden, and his pupils turned an aquamarine colour. His power level sky-rocketed and even made Red cower slightly. However, this power boost lasted no longer than two seconds, as Raditz soon fell back to the ground unconscious - returning his hair, pupils and power level to normal. Red now knew what Raditz was truly capable of. He had known of the Super Saiyan legend since his creation, but never thought that Raditz could achieve the potential to transform in such a short time. "It has begun..." said Red, "The Revenge of the Saiyans." With Red and Raditz excelling into the heights of greatness, the same couldn't be said for Vegeta and Nappa. After arriving on Earth, they encountered a small group of powerful humans, accompanied by a warrior from the Namekian race, but no sign of Raditz's younger brother. However, Raditz's nephew (his brother's son) was amongst the humans fighting back. Goku (Raditz's brother) was vacant from the scene, as a fight with the Namekian warrior, Piccolo had gotten him killed. He then travelled to Other World, where he ran the endless path of Snake Way. At the end of the run, he met with King Kai, the "universe's greatest martial artist". Goku was taught various techniques whilst with him, including the art of Kaioken, and the mighty Spirit Bomb. Once a year had passed, Goku was wished back to life by his friends using the Dragonballs. Leaving King Kai behind, Goku set off back to Earth, to help his friends who were fighting the Saiyans. As Raditz didn't travel to Earth to tell Goku about who he was - or his Saiyan name (Kakarot) - Goku was still unaware of his Saiyan heritage. Whilst waiting for Goku to return, Vegeta let Nappa spend his time killing Goku's friends. All were murdered brutally aside from Goku's best friend, Krillin and Goku's only son, Gohan. Goku soon arrived on the scene, with his strength having exponentially increased over the past year. With his new and improved strength - and not to mention the rage that Nappa had given him over killing all but two of his comrades - Goku easily proved that he meant business by bringing the seemingly invincible Nappa to his knees. But before the final blow was struck, Goku gave Nappa and Vegeta the chance to leave in peace. Nappa - who was now lying paralyzed on the ground - asked Vegeta for his help. Vegeta took Nappa's hand, and then proceeded to throw him into the sky with a mighty swing. Vegeta made his decision brief and blunt. "I have no use for a Saiyan who can no longer fight!" Vegeta shouted, "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment when you're dead!" Vegeta then blasted Nappa with a large energy wave - instantly obliterating him. Goku knew that Vegeta was ferocious, so the two went to a desolate area, away from harm. The two Saiyans talked for a while, with Vegeta explaining everything to Goku - his name, race, and why he was sent to Earth as a child. Goku was rather slow to accept his heritage, after hearing and seeing what the Saiyans were like. "That is who you are, Kakarot," said Vegeta, "I know you killed Nappa and everything, but I'd like to offer you a deal..." Goku listened to Vegeta curiously. "The Saiyans are all nearly dead," explained Vegeta, "There are eight Saiyans left including your son. Don't make that grand total drop to seven. If you don't surrender and join me now, then that will be inevitable." "Sorry," replied Goku, "But I've done pretty well up to now without giving up, so just leave before I get serious." "Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta, "Remember who you are..! You are a Saiyan!" "My name is Goku!" shouted Goku, "I'm an Earthling, not a Saiyan!" "You're slow in accepting who you are..." said Vegeta, "No matter... Once I've knocked you out of the way, I won't need you. I'll just find the Dragonballs and become immortal! I won't need anyone!" "You're after the Dragonballs?" asked Goku, "Good luck... They're gone now." "W-what!? Gone!?" shouted Vegeta, "Why!?" "You killed Piccolo," said Goku, "He and the Dragonballs are connected somehow, so when he goes, they go too." "One year's travelling with that worthless Nappa for nothing..!" thought Vegeta, "Damn it all!" Vegeta quickly struck a fighting pose and jumped at Goku. "I'll kill you, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. The fight went as Vegeta had planned it to, beating Goku with ease, even with him using his Kaioken attack. Vegeta was blinded by rage, so wasn't pulling any punches. However, he was slowly egging Goku on - wanting to see his full power before he killed him. Goku revealed his true potential slowly but surely and Vegeta was caught off guard by the Kaioken technique's true power and was knocked aside by its power. He was infuriated with Goku's power. "How can this be!?" shouted Vegeta, "I'm a super-elite..! And I'm being injured by this low-class scum! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Goku watched as Vegeta argued with the thoughts in his head. Vegeta then suddenly shot up into the air with a purple aura fizzling from his body furiously. "I don't need this stinking rock of a planet anymore!" shouted Vegeta, "I'll just use my Galick Gun and blow the damn thing to bits! Hear this, Kakarot! You're done!" Goku stood below - the only thing standing between Vegeta and Earth's destruction. Vegeta quickly fired his powered up energy wave - The Galick Gun. The purple beam hurtled towards Goku, but Goku managed to intercept with his own technique - The Kamehameha. Both beams collided and seemed exactly even. Neither one moved an inch away from the other. "It can't be!" thought Vegeta as the beams clashed, "It’s just like my Galick Gun!" "I've got to push it up to the max if I want any chance of winning..!" thought Goku, "It's now or never! KAIOKEN X4!" With every last ounce of strength, Goku suddenly went one stage further with the Kaioken technique, increasing his strength to Kaioken x4. By quadrupling his own strength, his Kamehameha wave was intensified so much that it could knock aside Vegeta's Galick Gun. Vegeta was caught in the Kamehameha wave and nearly blown to bits. He soon hurtled back down to Earth in a bundle next to a battle-scarred Goku. Both fighters looked like they were out for the count, until Vegeta returned to consciousness and tried to flee to his spaceship. "You're not going anywhere, Saiyan..." said a voice from behind the wrecked Vegeta. Vegeta turned and saw Goku's best friend Krillin standing above him with a sword blade. "You think you can just leave!?" shouted Krillin, "Think again! This is for the ones you killed!" Krillin then attempted to stab Vegeta right through his back, but a quick word from Goku butted in. "Krillin!" shouted Goku, "Don't do it!" Krillin stopped and turned to face Goku. "What're you talking about!?" shouted Krillin, "He's killed our friends! Why should I let him go?" "I know it’s wrong," said Goku, "But trust me on this one... I have faith in Vegeta and myself. I don't think he'll fight us again... But if he ever comes back, I'll beat him on my own, I promise. Just... Let him go... Please." With that, Krillin dropped his blade and watched unwillingly as Vegeta dragged himself into his ship. "You'll pay for this, Kakarot," winced Vegeta, "Mark my words... Your chances next time will be absolutely zero. Live it up while you can..." Vegeta laughed weakly and his ship soon took off. "Goku..." said Krillin, "Next time, use your Kamehameha wave and end him quickly." "Sure thing..." laughed Goku weakly, "I'm... sorry, Krillin..." On his return to Frieza 79, Vegeta was immediately put into a healing capsule, where his health soon returned to him, along with a strength boost. (A Saiyan's power becomes substantially increased when he recovers from the brink of death). Still wanting the Dragonballs, Vegeta made his move as soon as he was healthy. Even though Frieza would be searching the planet too, he knew that it was his only hope of immortality. He hijacked one of the available ships and shot off for Namek. Krillin and Goku's son, Gohan were also heading to Namek to revive their friends who lost their lives fighting the Saiyans. Goku would soon be joining them, but remained in the hospital until the day after his friends left. Word of the Dragonballs also reached Red and Raditz, whom had landed on a nearby planet to pick up supplies. Raditz and Red were walking around and heard two of the locals talking. "Hey," said the first, "I heard that there was a massive ship heading towards Namek earlier today." "Probably someone after the Dragonballs again..." replied the second, "You know how it is... 'I want to be rich', 'I want to be powerful', blah, blah, blah... People can be pretty greedy... If I had those Dragonballs, I'd wish for something useful, like universal peace..." "Yeah, right..." laughed the first, "If you had the chance, you'd want to be rich or powerful too..." "I suppose..." smiled the second, "Let's get going, that little red dude is creeping me out." The two then walked away, leaving Raditz and Red intrigued. "Sounds like those Dragonballs can grant wishes..." said Red, "And he didn't like my look..." "They can intertwine..." said Raditz, "Your body limits quite a bit of your power, right?" "It limits it to about 1% of what it could be if I had the body of a Saiyan..." said Red, "I think I see where you're coming from..." Raditz was completely fine with everything he had - a powerful training partner, a great power level himself and a Saiyan body. All was the same with Red, but the body was something that he lacked. With the Dragonballs, Red could wish for a Saiyan body and unlimit his power. Both warriors knew that no matter how strong Red was, a Saibaman would nearly always have limitations compared to a regular Saiyan body. So, a new quest began... Another hunt for the Dragonballs, with four sides going for Gold. Vegeta for immortality, Frieza for immortality, Krillin and Gohan for their friends, and Red and Raditz for the Saiyan body. A cataclysmic battle again draws near. Category:Fan Fiction